Fences Ch1
by JustSpeak
Summary: Needy is locked away in a mental hospital and trying to mend her broken life until a battered Elijah Goldsworthy changes everything.


This is an Idea I had one night. I'm not much of a writer but I started this for fun. it's an Eli/OC story I hope you like it :)

* * *

Looked at the tan wall sitting in the plastic chair of group; they played a repetitive pop song that was supposed to get our black brains turning. "Needy… how are you this morning?" I looked up from my hands where I had been picking at my nails and feeling my face twitch. "Wouldn't you like to know Raymond?" I said staring him dead in the face. He cleared his throat and looked away from me and moved on my name is Needy it's not a nickname it's on my birth certificate. I don't have a last name I belong to no one. I look around group to see the faces of the people I'm living with… If you haven't already figured it out I'm in a hospital Shady Pines to be exact. I've been here for two months but I won't get into my sob story. Meredith began to speak about how she didn't sleep well who the hell could sleep well in a place like this? I heard screaming in the hall "I guess we have a new patient…" Raymond said marking something on his sheet. "I guess group is dismissed." He said shrugging and letting us out we went into the rec. room.

I looked out into the office to see a dark headed boy pale in all black and clearly doped out. "Guess they gave him a fix." Frank said laughing hard "Oh shut the fuck up." I said glaring at him Frank was in for drug abuse he claimed he wanted to turn his life around. I'd believe it once he stops coming back this is his fifth time here in the last two months. I looked away from the room as they tagged him and put him in a wheelchair to his room. We all walked around the room Meredith flipping channels on our TV that had only 36 channels and a built in VCR that didn't work.

Maggie was in the corner as usual babbling on about some Jesus shit. Frank slid in the chair next to me and looked at my sketch book as I was drawing. "Needy… how are you today sugar?" he said every time he spoke to me it felt like a dentist drill into my teeth. "Get the fuck away Frank." I said not looking up from my drawing. Letting my dark hair fall in my face "come on once you and I get out we can be together." I curled my lip disgusted at the thought. "Frank please for the love of god please get away from that poor child!" I heard Tabby the head RN yell. She was my angel in scrubs the only RN I actually liked "fine" he said raising his hands and walking away I looked up from my book and nodded at her she smiled and went to do paperwork.

About seven that evening the new kid emerged he was in his hospital clothes that we were required to wear. And he sat next to me I saw scratches on his face and arms the rope burn around his neck. I didn't say anything. I tried to read his bracelet to find a name. _Elijah _it read in small black letters on the band "Elijah come and get your meds." Yelled one of the RNs he pushed himself up and walked over to her to get his meds. I refuse to say the he was attractive… I Needy hate everyone I have no time to be hurt. "Needy" the RN called I got up and bumped into Elijah "Sorry." He said his deep voice raspy I didn't say anything back to him as I took my pills and opened my mouth to show I didn't tongue them. I saw him sitting in my seat as I walked back but I was too tired to fight. They wore us out during the day with mindless activities such as making paper chains and counting buttons. "Mindless assholes I fucking hate you fucking hate you!" Brenda jerked around in her chair and knocked over the bookshelf having a fit which only happened when men who resembled an ex lover showed up on the screen. Raymond came out and grabbed her holding her down as two RNs suck her with a needle taking her to seclusion.

None of us were fazed by this we were used to it. Elijah on the other hand was whipping his head all around "Hey I'm Britney." I rolled my eyes at the sound of her voice it was mindless bitch/baby voice times a hundred. "Eli…" he said meekly I saw her nasty blonde hair and big tits through my peripherals.

"Why don't you sit by me over there Needy isn't the social butterfly she seems to be."

I whipped my hair over standing up in front of her "I suggest that you keep my fucking name out of your mouth Lesnicki." I said in a harsh whisper close to her face. I saw her look over to Eli and try to hide her tears. "Now run" I said as she stomped away she was here for a feeble attempt at trying to look like a druggie all she did it stab little tack into her veins she didn't have a problem I could see it in her eyes she was just trying to get attention. "Thanks for that." I heard Eli say as he pushed his hair out of his face. I looked over to him "I didn't do that for you" I said getting up as the intercom dinged alerting us that it was time to go to bed. "Eli you are in this room just follow Needy." I felt my heart drop "Usually we don't have men and women in the same room but we are short on beds." He said to Eli I walked into my- well our room as Raymond left leaving the door cracked. "You sleep over there I said the bathroom is right there." I said motioning to the door on the left. "There isn't a shower in here…" he said in a whisper "yeah uh… they have a big room for us to bathe in the nurses' watch us." I said clearing my throat and looking at the floor. "Well Eli if you are ready for bed so am I." I said with a light laugh going to turn off the light and getting into bed.


End file.
